


a midnight snack

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I am horrible with titles, don’t hate me this is badly written, first fanfic for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: In which Patton gets up late at night because he can’t sleep and his boyfriends love him





	a midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for the Sanders Sides fandom please don’t hate me for how bad it is

Most nights, Patton wouldn’t be able to sleep.

It wouldn’t be for any specific reason, just sometimes that the heart of the group found it difficult to drift off.

On these nights he would creep through the halls of the Mindscape to the kitchen and quietly make himself something to eat.

Patton always found that after eating something he’d be able to sleep soon after.

He would put a bagel in the toaster oven, dancing quietly around the kitchen while waiting.

There was just something so nice about sitting in silence for a bit before going back to bed and being able to sleep for a good few hours before having to get up again.

And every night Patton would do this, he would never notice the four figures watching from the living room.

His four boyfriends who would always fall asleep on the couch after sneaking out of their rooms thinking they could last through one more movie.

Patton would convince them to go to bed and they’d sneak back out about ten minutes later, falling asleep one by one halfway through whatever they were watching.

It was once just Logan, Virgil and Roman before Deceit was accepted by the group and slowly but surely won their hearts.

So now, on the nights Patton would be awake once more to get something to eat before going back to bed, the four would wake up.

They knew the heart of the group could sometimes have nightmares about being alone, abandoned, unloved and the like, on these awful nights it would always end in a huge cuddle pile.

But thankfully it was mostly Patton just looking for something to eat in the rare silence while all four of his boyfriends keep an eye on their lovable dork.

When Patton went back to his room the four would pretend to be asleep just in case.

And once it was confirmed their dork wouldn’t be getting up until the morning to make breakfast, they would be able to go to bed themselves.


End file.
